


Streams

by bloopy_moons



Series: Let's Play || Salt Squad One Shots [4]
Category: Salty Boys - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Gar begins drinking, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know what to tag this as, I have a habit of writing his as an alcoholic, M/M, Reated teen because I got depressed during the end of chapter one and part two, also they are playing dead by daylight, but kinda, low key - Freeform, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy_moons/pseuds/bloopy_moons
Summary: Gar, Wade, Molly, Nin, and Dan are playing DBD on stream when in the chat a fan asks about person Patrick. The group starts teasing Gar, hinting to everyone watching that he has a huge crush on Patrick.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be cute but then I got depressed and it became sad but not really??? Oops

"No, Nin! RUN THE OTHER WAY!! NOT THIS WAY!" Wade shouted as Nin's player passed his as she was being chased by Dan. The Hillbilly, aka Dan, hit Wade directly making his player fall so Dan could pick him up. Conveniently they were right next to a hook; Wade groaned in annoyance as the other 4 laughed.

"Well this is a great start to the stream!" Dan said revving up his chainsaw before sprinting to the other side of the map. Gar, who had been hiding in a locker for awhile waiting for Dan to leave, began heading towards Wade to save him. As he pulled Wade down the click of the last generator sounded and after healing Wade up they went to open a door.

The round ended with Nin being sacrificed, and Molly finding the trap door; it was now Wade's turn to play killer. They sat in the game lobby for a few seconds waiting for Molly to come back from talking to her stream chat.

"Mollu, come baack" Dan whined into his microphone impatiently. She was laughing as she rejoined them.

"Sorry I was talking to the chat, they're hyper today"

"Well, tell them to stop eating candy" Wade said as the timer counted down; everyone sorta laughed in reply as the level loaded up.

"Sure Wade I will, but they're mostly just keep asking a lot of questions." Molly said, she cursed when the generator she was working on blew up.

"What kind of questions- ?" Dan asked before getting cut off by Nin's screaming. The screaming from Nin continued for awhile as she was being chased by Wade.

"Someone keeps asking why Patrck never joins us..." Molly replied causing Wade to laugh,

"You know; we should get Pat to join us one night. Maybe then we'll have a chance at beating Gar when he's killer."

"Hey, What's that supposed to mean?" Gar replied defensively as the rest of them erupted in laughter. He felt his face heat up slightly but ignored it as he finished the first generator.

"He's like, your kryptonite or something; I bet you wouldn't kill him even if it was just the two of you playing against each other" Dan said between giggles.

"Yeah you would probably just drop him at the door after hitting him down"

"No, he would probably help him get those extra points and look for the trap door" the group erupted in more laughter causing Gar's face to turn a bright red. Gar wasn't paying attention when the skill check popped up on his screen making the generator blow up not once, but twice. Gar quickly heard the sound of the heart beat alerting him that Wade was coming right after.

Wade, who was playing as Mike Myers, turned the corner just as Gar popped the second generator. Gar let out a (very manly) scream before he ran to the other side of the map. Wade had made it close enough to Gar to hit him once, giving Gar an extra boost to get away before he shouted, "Com'er lover boy!" the rest of the group, and Molly's stream chat, began laughing hysterically.

"No, Wade! Don't kill him, if you do he'll never be able to confess his true feelings for Patrck!"

"I-I DONT LIKE PATRCK THAT WAY" Gar shouted, escaping from Wade.

"Yeah... and JP doesn't like pickles" the rest of the call was met with silence from Gar's end leaving them all (or at least Dan and Wade) feeling smug. The topic was dropped though as soon as Wade hung Molly the first time where no one went to save her.

"Well I guess you can't get lucky twice in a row," she said before muting herself to go back to her stream chat that had been going crazy. Gar sighed to himself, still blushing madly over being accused of liking Patrck; he was lost in his own thoughts again as the round ended, Nin and himself escaping while Dan was hung upon a hook. He yawned softly, deciding to leave the group eariler than usual and head to bed.

He turned off his computer, flopping into bed where Dante soon followed and curled up with him. He turned off his phone and sighed, hoping Pat hadn't seen the stream.

-*-

[One unread text message]

Pat: I enjoyed watching tonight's stream :) text me in the morning okay? <3


	2. Chapter 2

[One unread text message]

Pat: I enjoyed watching tonight's stream :) text me in the morning okay? <3

.

Gar awoke the following morning and buried himself further into his mattress. The gold light that filtered through his blinds gave the room a warm glow. He could of fallen back asleep if it wasn't for Dante pulling at one of his blankets that were wrapped around him cocoon like.

He finally got up and let Dante out before jumping into the shower. He let the cold water roll down his back as he rubbed at his face; staying like that for awhile before deciding he had been in there long enough. He got dressed before letting Dante back in and filing his bowl up with food.

Sitting down with a bowl of cereal, Gar went through his twitter feed slowly waking up. It was then he noticed the text he had then received the previous night and quickly opened it. Oh no, Gar sucked in a breath re reading the text two times, then another. Patrck had seen the stream, and just like everyone one else on his twitter feed was going to make fun of his not-so-secret (anymore) crush. Dante pushed lightly on Gar's leg as if to encourage him to do something but he opted to ignore the message to go edit some videos.

~*~

Gar was supposed to stream at 2 pm but by the time he had finished editing it was 5. He had been too distracted re-watching his Gang Beasts footage with Pat's and his most recent "Date". He left his computer for the first time that day to get something to drink, Dante paddled on behind him. While he originally wanted a simple glass of water Gar found that the bottle of alcohol, that he planned on saving for his next Drunk with Friends, was much more satisfying. 

He sipped it slowly, or at least slowly to him, and after awhile he found himself laughing at a 9 second repeat of himself kicking wade off the billboard om Gang Beasts. He heard his phone ring but went ahead and ignored it, Dante barking at him when he did, he save the video file and began uploading it to YouTube. The phone rang again, the same number as before, and he reached to answer it.

"Hello? Gar? Are you there?" He heard the other person on the phone ask worriedly. Gar blinked for a second trying to imagine who it was.

"Oh hey, Wade"

"Gar, everyone has been worried about you since this morning. Are you okay?" Gar took another sip of his alcohol as he thought about what Wade had just said. People were worried.

"Why is everyone worried?" Gar slurred the words briefly. Wade noticed and sighed to himself before replying.

"You disappeared off the face of the world after last nights stream. No one has heard from you all day. If this is about what happened last night-" Gar cut him off before Wade could continue.

"I'm fine" he sent down his bottle, he had only drank a quarter of the bottle but still felt intoxicated. Dante put his paw on Gar's left leg whimpering, Gar stood and lend him out back. when he came back he pushed the alcohol away trying to focus on what Wade was saying.

"You don't sound fine, whatever it is though at least talk to Patrck. I think he's the most worried about you" Gar could hear Molly talking to Wade on their side.

"Okay I have to go, but promise me you'll call Pat" Gar shook his head in reply before remembering Wade couldn't see him.

"I promise, bye Wade" Wade said his goodbyes before they ended the call. Gar went through his contacts searching for Pat's number, hesitating before calling. Pat might still be at work, and anyway I don't what to call him while I'm mildly drunk... Gar opted to wait a while longer. He just finished editing and felt surprisingly tired again. He waited to make sure his video was published before letting Dante back in and laying down onto his bed.

~*~

Pat had just gotten home from work when he received a call from Wade. He answered as he took off his shoes and sat down at his desk.

"Hey Wade, what's up?"

"Did Gar ever call you?" Patrck narrowed his eyebrows in confusion and concern.

"No, why was he supposed to? I was going to call him during lunch but didn't have time, did something happen?" he heard Wade sigh

"I had told him to call you earlier, I don't think anything is wrong but something isn't right 100%" Pat scratched the back oh his head, his hat had fallen into his lap.

"I'll call him, though he's probably just embarrassed about you outing him to Molly's whole stream and many more last night."

"We didn't mean to. We were just making fun out of it-"

"Yeah, but that's not really something to 'make fun out of'" Wade agreed feeling bad. They talked for a few more minutes before they ended the call. Pat scrolled through his twitter feed briefly seeing the abundant friend art and stream/video clips from everyone about himself and Gar. He could feel his face go red at some of them, his face hurt from smiling. He exited out of twitter and scrolled through his contacts to find Gar's number.

He heard the phone ring a few times before the click of it being answered.

"Hello?" Gar's voice sounded rough, like he had just woken up. It was deeper than usual casing Pat to stop any train of thoughts briefly.

"Hey, it's Patrck" Pat heard Gar breath in a sharply through his nose

"Oh hey" They both went silent, neither of them knew what to say. Pat heard Dante bOrk at something causing Gar to drop his phone startled and shush him. Patrck laughed,

"Hey so Gar- " Pat began before getting interrupted,

"I'm really sorry"

Pat stopped confused. Why was he sorry? Pat opened his mouth like a fish out of water trying to find his words but none coming to mind right away.

"For what?" he finally spit out. Dante bOrked again but this time Gar didn't shush him.

"For...for...you're not mad? Not even disgusted? the slightest bit?" Pat narrowed his eye brows trying to figure out Gar's reasoning.

"No, why would I be? Gar I'm okay with you liking me. I'm actually really okay with you liking me, if you understand what I mean..." Gar blinked, his face glowing bright red.

"Wait Pat, you mean, like-?" Pat snickered on the other end, he rested his head on the edge of his desk smile growing wide again.

"Yes Gar, I do" They heard Dante bOrk again causing both of them to laugh and Gar to ruffle his fur.

~*~

[One unread text message]

Pat: I love you :*


End file.
